Summer to Remember
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: Mitch's daughter Lizzie comes back to the beach after two years. Cody and J.D. both loves from the past are now working there. This is going to one summer to remember for sure.
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie Buchanan pulled up in her Lexis and sat there looking at the ocean.  She didn't realize how much she missed the beach until she saw it.  There was part of here that didn't want to go inside.  She hadn't been back in almost two years and seeing all of the people that she knew especially the guys would be awkward.   

"Lizzie?  Lizzie Buchanan is that you?" came a voice breaking into her thoughts.  She turned to the direction of the voice and she saw Newmie.  He was definitely one of her favorite persons at Baywatch. 

"Hey, there Newmie." 

"What are you doing here?  Mitch didn't tell me that you were coming."

"Considering he doesn't really know I wouldn't think he'd tell you."

"Girl you look great! So what brings you here?"

"Summer job."

"Well I can tell you that we could use you with all the new Rookies.  Come on I have to see their faces when they see you."

Lizzie walked up the stair s and there right on the deck stood Cody. She wanted to hide, but he saw her and was surprised.

"Lizzie! Oh my God! Look at you!  What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a summer job.  How are you?"

"I'm good, but Mitch didn't tell me that you were coming."

"I didn't exactly tell him I was."

"Well I better get to my tower.  I'll catch up later.  Are you staying with you dad?"

"Yeah.  
            Lizzie walked into the headquarters and found new faces everywhere.  Not one person looked familiar to her.  She was really glad to be home though.  She didn't even know where the office were anymore.    
            "Hi can I help you?"

"Yeah can you tell me where Mitch is?"

"Yeah hang on.  Mitch!" said the girl yelling to a man with his back to them.  Sure enough it was her father talking to someone. 

"Lizzie! What are you doing here?!"

"What no hello how are you Lizzie?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine.  Sorry I didn't call, but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." 

"I understand.  You look great.  Listen I have to go make the rounds, but I'll be right back.  Hey J.D., look who came to visit." 

"J.D.?"

"Yeah he almost became Lieutenant."

"Lizzie? Little Lizzie?"

'Hey J.D. how are you?"

"Come here girl." he said hugging her

"So you almost became Lieutenant?  Couldn't keep up with the competition?"

"No I just got beat out.  So what are you doing?  How long are you here?"

"I'm here for awhile and I was hoping to get a job."

"Fantastic ."

"J.D. I think that you have a tower waiting for you."

"Oh sorry listen are you staying with Mitch?"

"Yeah for now.  You got room for me at your place?"

"Well I'm living with Cody and Caroline."

"Cody as in Cody Madison?"

"Yeah, but I think that Caroline is moving out."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Hi can I help you?" 

"Hi I'm Lizzie Buchanan."

"Hi I'm lieutenant Tylor."

"Nice to meet you."

"So what is it that you need?"

"I was hoping to talk about getting a job here."

"Maybe I can help you there.  Come on let's go into the office."

Lizzie followed her and they talked.  Mitch walked in just at the end of the conversation.

"I see that you tow have met.  Taylor I'd like you to meet my daughter Lizzie."

"We've met and I've given her a job."

"Lizzie is that why you came?"

"Yeah I thought I'd spend the summer here."

"That's great we could us the help.  Have you talked to mom at all?"

"No actually I was hoping to get permission to use your truck and go pay a few vists on the beach?"

            "Cody is out there and so is JD , CJ, Hobie too."

            "Great can I have the towers?"

            "Yeah here go have some fun."

            Lizzie ran out the door and jumped into the truck.  Her first stop was to see her baby brother.  He'd told her a few months ago that he was a life guard now too.  She was really happy that he choose Baywatch as his headquarters.  

When she pulled up he looked incredibly handsome sitting in the chair.  She walked up the ramp.

            "So how's the water?"

            "I'm sorry miss, but you can't…Liz?!"

            "Hey there stud. Look at you!"

"Hang on I'll get Manny to watch my water.  Hey Manny this is Hobie can you watch my water?  Thanks.  What are you doing here?"

"Well it looks like we are making a family affair this summer."

"You're working here too?"

"Yeah I am.  I just got approved."

"Well that's great.  Hey you know that J.D. is here?"

"Yeah I saw him earlier. I saw Cody too.  So what's new with you?  Any plans for the college?"

"I'm thinking about it. Hey are you and Tyler together still?"

"No actually that's why I'm here. Tyler and I broke up and I needed to get away for awhile. I'm thinking that I should just transfer back here and then I can be with you guys more."

"You know we can take care of ourselves."

"I know."

"Does Mom know you're here?'

"No I haven't called her yet.  How is she doing?"

"She's doing well.  She's got a new boyfriend that I'm not too fond of, but I'm happy if she's happy."

"She desearves to be happy. At least one of us is getting it right."

"Hey I'm sure that Cody or J.D. is going to want you to move in with them."

"Hey!"

"Sorry.  I have to get back to my tower, but are you staying at home? "

"Yeah are you making dinner?"

"You know it." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lizzie got back into the truck to make another stop at Cody's tower to talk to him some more.  Ever since she left two summers ago they hadn't really talked.  They were somewhat involved, but they'd both moved on with their lifes.  She didn't know quite what would happen with them working together.  

"Hey there can you save me?"

"Hold on.  Newmie, watch my water for me."

"Hey Newman." waved Lizzie

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm working here now I just got a job."

"That's great this is going to be a great summer."

"Yeah I'm hoping so too."

"So are you looking for a place to stay or anything because I think that Caroline is moving out?  She's going to New York to become an actress.  You can come live with J.D. and me."

"Cody I'm thinking that isn't such a great idea. J.D. and I used to be an item years ago too."

"OH."

"Yeah I saw him earlier."

"Hey I'm really glad you're here. Maybe we can do dinner sometime?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

            Lizzie decided that she should go see her mother now.  She could talk to J.D. later after all she had all summer to catch up and who knows maybe something will happen.  She just hoped that she didn't cause too many problems with the other girls.  Yes this was defiantly going to be a summer to remember.


	2. Past hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except for Liz.

Liz Buchanan walked off the beach and into headquarters the next morning. Last night she found out that her father no longer gave the tower assignments so she hoped that the tower assignments were good. When she walked into the locker room there wasn't anyone in there which she smiled about. Since she'd left they'd combined the showers and so she jumped in not thinking that anyone else was there. In fact there was someone there who felt the same way.

"Lizzie? I guess some habits die hard?" said J.D. standing in the doorway

"J.D. good morning and yes I still have my morning routine. I'd better get going."

"Yea," he smiled at her as her towel came flying back in at him.

Everyone got there and Lizzie was bombarded with all the old staff laughing it up. Some people tried to introduce themselves, but most were scared. When they gave the tower assignments Liz got one of the old towers that one of the others had. Liz, J.D. and Cody were all goofing around the trucks with Newman and a bunch of the girls walked by. One of them called out to J.D. who smile and waved.

"What do you say we get going?" said J.D. to Liz

"Yea, Cody I'll see you at lunch."

"I'll see you."

As they left though out of the corner of her eye she spotted a man who looked like her ex. When they got closer he spotted her and started yelling at her. Lizzie tried her best to hide with her sunglasses and he kept yelling her. Cody didn't want to stop, but the guy had pulled up in his car now along side them. Lizzie told J.D. to keep going, but he said no and got out of the car to talk to the man. Liz took one good look at the man and sure enough it was Tyler. She had no desire to talk to him so she stayed in the car and let J.D. handle the situation. After about ten minutes though Tyler had opened the truck door to talk to her, but Lizzie wouldn't talk to him.

"Liz would you please just tell me what you are doing? You didn't even tell me why. Don't you think I deserve an explanation as to why you just take off on me? Liz, I know that I have been gone a lot, but I really love you and I wouldn't do a thing to hurt you. Please let's talk about this."

"Hey, we need to get going."

"I'm not leaving until I get an explanation."

Lizzie just sat there and then leaned over to grab the radio. She called into headquarters for someone to come out and take Tyler away. Two guys came out to talk to the guy as Lizzie and J.D. left the parking lot. After a few moments J.D. could see the anguish in her face and had to make sure that she was alright.

"That's Tyler? What is he doing here?"

"Tyler isn't the brightest guy when it comes to taking hints. I'm really sorry about that, but I can't deal with him. I gave him a hundred chances."

"Are you going to be alright? I can call for someone to be out here with you."

"J.D. thanks, but I can handle this. Have a good day."

"Yea," he said confused by her calmness as she got out of the truck and walked up the ramp. He knew that she'd be alright, but he had no idea that Tyler was the violent type.

The morning ran smoothly with an occasional rescue for some kid who went in too deep. For the most part Liz loved working her shift. Mitch had heard about the parking lot incident and decided to go and make sure that Liz was alright. He had noticed a change in her last night, but though that it was only because she had been working so hard to transfer back home. He also wanted to make sure that things between her and the Lieutenant were alright. He knew that Taylor wasn't someone that was easy to understand. Mitch pulled up and found Liz sitting and watching the beach. She called someone to watch her water for a few minutes.

"Checking up on me already? I thought at least a couple more hours."

"I just want to make sure that you are alright. I heard about the parking lot incident. You want to fill me in on the whole story? They are charging him for harassment. Liz if there's something more I need to know."

"I can't tell you here. He's changed and I didn't pick up the clues right away. I spend everyday of my job at the clinic talking to women who are afraid of the people they are supposed to feel safe with. When I saw it happening to me I didn't know because I just keep telling myself that it's not really happening. He really loves me for who I am."

"Sweetheart, he…baby," he said hugging her

"I don't know what to do Dad. I thought he loved me."

"Come on let's get you back to headquarters and figure this out. I'll have them close your tower."

Liz got back to headquarters and she finished telling her father everything that had happened. Cody happened to be on his break and told her that if she needed anything that he'd be there for her. She took him up on that offer and asked if he wanted to get out and go talk. Cody took her to one of their spots from when they were together. For awhile they just sat there as Lizzie leaned against Cody to feel safe. Of all the people that she'd ever dated Cody knew when to talk and when not to.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I know that's not what you want to hear right now. I just want you to know that I care about you. I've never stopped caring about you and I never will. So you want to fill in the blank spaces?"

"There aren't really any blank spaces. I fell in love with a guy who hit me and cheated on me. I left and he followed. I have papers drawn up for it, but I just couldn't make myself give them to him because I didn't want to have to face him. He'd stopped trying to call me these past few weeks. I feel so stupid that I can't see what's right in front of me," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Sometimes we don't want to see the truth," he said squeezing her hand

"Come on, I'm hungry let's go eat," she said getting up and walking to the car. Cody sat there a few minutes praying that he'd be able to protect her.


	3. New Starts

Lizzie sat across from Cody at the small café on the beach. She had been there ever since she could remember. It was her favorite place to eat and Cody knew that. Lizzie did not say much as they ordered their food. She was scared of telling Cody everything because he would get in the middle of it. She also knew that no matter what he would be there by her side.

Cody saw the look in eyes and knew she was hurting. The sparkle in her eyes was not there anymore and he had wondered how long it had been. Even know looking at her sitting with the sun on her face and the wind through her hair he still loved her. They never got a chance to watch their relationship play itself out. Lizzie left in the middle of the summer for a new job and new life of her own. There were no hard feelings left behind just the reassurance that they would be together again someday, but that is the past this is now. Lizzie was hurt and he was going to help her no matter what.

Cody gently reached his hand over hers startling her slightly, but she smiled back and embracing his touch. Lizzie felt better just at the fact that she did not have to look over her shoulder every two seconds. She could not get over the fact though that both he and J.D. were living together.

"How is it that you and J.D. came to living together?" asked Lizzie.

"Well, J.D. was applying for the Lieutenant position after Stephanie died. Caroline had left to audition in New York so I offered him to move in since it was just C.J., and me. What we did not know was that Caroline came back earlier then expected. J.D. and her hooked up for awhile. Then she left again for an audition that he helped her prepare for."

"What about you? What has made you stay for so long? I thought that you'd be off in the Olympic races."

"I did qualify with the help of Stephanie. There are other things that mean a little more to me these days."

They sat and ate their food and talked some more. Cody drove Lizzie back to the station before heading off to the local swimming pool for a class. As Lizzie walked up the stairs, she noticed standing down on the beach J.D. She turned around and walked back down to see what he was doing.

"Hey," said Lizzie walking up behind him. J.D. turned around and smiled at her letting her stand next to him. There was awkwardness in the air between them that had never been there before. Of them knew neither what to say nor how to say what they really wanted to say.

"Is everything ok?" asked J.D. turning slightly

"Yeah, I think things are ok at least. He will be back to harass me, but I am going to be OK. How about you? I heard that you've been having a pretty rough go of it,"

"I couldn't save him. I froze Lizzie and I just couldn't find him under the water in time. All those times that you've said get back on the horse and ride…this time I couldn't, but for some reason your father gave me that second chance."

"J.D. you're family and you belong here on this beach. It took me a long time to figure that out as well I suppose. Funny how you think you can walk away from the past and you turn around it's sucking you back in again," she laughed

"I never imagined I'd ever be standing here like this again," he smiled taking her hand

"Do you regret it?" she asked staring in his eyes

"Never, Lizzie. I could never regret falling in love with you," he said hugging her


	4. Old Flames

J.D. and Liz sat and talked for awhile before heading back to the apartment. Liz kept playing the scene from the last time that they were together and started to have flashbacks of the conversation. She had often wondered what would happen if they ever got the chance to replay the last time they were together over. Now as she stood in the threshold of the apartment she wondered even more if she even wanted it to happen.

"So this is it, something wrong?" asked J.D. seeing the odd expression on her face.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just keep remembering the last time this scene played its self out between us. I didn't think it would lead us back here."

"Hey, I'm here and you're my friend. Liz, I am not trying to pressure you at all. I just want to make sure you're safe. "

"I know, thanks," she smiled.

"Well as you already know Cody lives here and Caroline is out making herself into a movie star. You want anything?"

"No thanks," she said looking at some of the photos from the counter. There were numerous ones of past people that had come and gone from the apartment. There was Lannie, and C.J. and of course Caroline.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour?"

"Sounds good, but are you sure that the others won't mind?"

"Positive,"

J.D. showed Liz around the apartment and everyone's space. Caroline's room was the same with pictures of her and her sister Stephanie on her dresser. Liz remembered hearing the news and not being able to make it to the funeral. She knew that it took a lot for Caroline to even start working again.

"This is my room," said J.D. opening the door and showing a full bed, dresser against one wall and a desk against another. On the headboard of his bed was his own secret collection of pictures. They were of Liz and him when they were together and of him and Caroline when she was working. Liz had wanted to ask him about what happened, but didn't want the situation to turn awkward for them both.

"I love this picture, our rookie year in training. God, we were so young. Tyler made me put away all of mine."

"What else has Tyler made you do?" asked J.D. staring into her hazel eyes. The eyes that had once been so full of life and laughter now held onto all the pain and hurt that Liz was trying to forget.

"J.D. please don't…it doesn't matter anymore. I'm moving on."

"Liz, it does matter! Damn it he hurt you! I can see it in your eyes Lizzie. I know that look. Talk to me please!"

Lizzie had walked out of the room and into the living room and went over to one of the windows that overlooked the beach. In her head she was telling herself to just let go and tell him everything, but at the same time she didn't want to drag him into the middle of it. She didn't even know what feels were left in her for him. Just being with him brought her a sense of comfort that she hadn't felt in months.

"J.D., I just can't do this right now."

"Lizzie, hey, I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"You are more than you know. Just being here with you is helping me."

"Lizzie I miss you," said J.D. looking into her eyes. Lizzie wanted so much to kiss him and to feel him again, but it wouldn't be right. Just as J.D. went to kiss her Cody walked in the apartment with Manny. Liz and J.D. looked up at the doorway.

"Lizzie, something wrong?" asked Cody

"No, nothing's wrong. J.D. was just showing me the apartment; the ultimate bachelor pad. You're Manny right?"

"Yeah, you're Liz."

"So, we weren't interrupting anything?" Cody eying J.D.

"No, actually it's getting kind of late and I should get home. J.D. thanks for everything. I'll see you guys in the morning," said Liz walking out the door.

Cody wasn't convinced and went after her. Liz was already gone by the time he reached the front doors. As he walked upstairs to the apartment he wondered what he had walked in on. He knew that Liz and J.D. had a past, and the last thing that Liz needed was a distraction and another man in her life telling her what to do. For now he would let it go, but he would be asking J.D. at some point of his intentions with his best friend.

Liz got home to find the living room lights on. When she walked in the front door she was surprised to see both her parents sitting together not killing each other. At the same time she was surprised to see her mother sitting there. Liz had meant to go and see her earlier, but got distracted.

"Lizzie, hi!" said her mother hugging her

"Hi Mom, I was going to stop by earlier, but things got crazy. Hi Dad."

"Hi Lizzie, I hope you don't mind, but I filled Mom in on Tyler."

"No, I was going to tell her anyways. He hasn't tried anything has he?"

"No, not yet anyways."

"Lizzie why didn't you call me or come home sooner."

"I was scared of leaving him. Scared of facing my parents, but most of all scared of giving up on the one thing I thought I could make work. I loved Tyler and for awhile he loved me. I didn't want to face my own failure."

"Sweetheart, we could never think of you as a failure. I know that your father and I haven't exactly been the shining example over the years of how to make a relationship work, but we would never ever expect you to fail like we did."

"Mom, you and Dad didn't fail either. You just went in separate directions. Listen I am tired can we talk more tomorrow over lunch?"

"Sure."

"So can I trust you two alone down here?" said Liz

"Elizabeth!" said Mitch shocked at her allegations.

"Well the last time that you were together in this house you were in the process of getting re-married."

"Trust me we are not going to be getting married. So where were you tonight?"

"Mother, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," said Liz getting up and walking upstairs.

"Goodnight," said Mitch.

"Goodnight."

"So, he really hurt her?"

"Yeah, he really, really hurt her. I couldn't believe what she was telling me."

"God Mitch, what are we going to do?"

"All that we can do, which is support her and be there for her when she wants to talk. I just hope that Tyler knows enough to stay away."

"I can't believe that we didn't even know about them. You think she would have told us about him?"

"Yeah eventually, but I think she needed to sort things out for herself. She didn't want to tell us she'd become us."

"I know and that's what scares me the most is that this is nothing like us."

"I know, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens," said Mitch

"I should go. Tell Hobie hi for me."

"I will. Goodnight Gail."

"Goodnight Mitch."


	5. Almost perfect

In the morning Liz went for her usual morning run on the beach. She wanted to call someone to go with her, but at the same time she didn't think Tyler would risk showing his face for awhile at least. When she got done with the run she took a shower, checked her phone messages and went to grab some coffee from the break room. After a half an hour of sitting alone some of the other girls came in. Liz sat silently hoping not to be bothered, but sure enough one girl stepped up.

"Hi, I'm Heidi."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth."

"We were just wondering where you transferred from?"

"Actually I was a student at UCLA for awhile."

"That's really cool. So how is it that you know Cody and J.D.?"

"Well Cody and I dated a few years back and J.D.'s been part of my family for years. He's like my brother. Are you fresh out of Rookie school?"

"Yeah, but see I've been kind of seeing Cody and well I don't appreciate you taking off with him."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Hey Cody," said Liz smiling at him.

"Hi, Lizzie," he said walking over to her

"Hi Cody," said the girl, but Cody ignored her and hugged Liz instead. Liz just smiled at him. She whispered in his ear the girl standing behind him had a major crush on him. He laughed before kissing her cheek.

"I'll meet you outside," said Liz walking away from the girls.

Outside Liz walked over to the trucks and J.D. happened to be washing them down. After what almost happened last night in the apartment Liz didn't know what to say. She knew that J.D. loved her, but he had been so reserved about acting on them for the fear of hurting her. Even though they dated when they were together at the beach in high school it was only for the summer. Liz didn't want to start something only to get hurt again, but at the same time she knew that J.D. didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already had been.

"They have you doing the grunt work too I see," said Liz walking over to him pulling her jacket on.

"Actually, I chose to do this job. I don't know if your Dad happened to mention what happened with me, but he found me under on the towers. I had fixed the railing on it since it was broken. That's how he found me and offered me the job as Lieutenant," he said taking some of the bubbles and placing it on her nose.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"After the accident with the boy who drowned I had nightmares for months. I couldn't go back to work so I quit. I didn't have a job and I got kicked out of the place I was living. You remember all the times we would wonder about what we would do if we weren't lifeguards?"

"Yeah, but we always said it would never come to that. We grew up on the beach and we'd die on the beach."

"Exactly, so I just wondered mostly did odd jobs for people to buy food and clothes. I was grateful for Mitch's offer to apply for Lieutenant. The thing was I hadn't gotten over the dead of that boy. So when I got into training and the final triathlon I lost it on the pier jump. I couldn't do it. Mitch finally asked me what was going on and I told him everything. He offered me the lifeguard position and Taylor got Lieutenant."

"J.D., I am so glad that you are here. I don't know that I could go through with all of this without you. I don't know that he'd even really gone. I hate the fact he controls my head, but he's been doing it for so long I don't know how to be an independent person."

"You're stronger than you think you are Liz. I'm just sorry that you had to go through all it alone for so long," he said hugging her. They stood like that for awhile before Cody walked down the stairs to drive her out to her tower. The drive for the most part was silent. Liz didn't know how much of the almost kiss between her and J.D. last night he saw, but she wanted to tell him that they were just friends. She knew that starting something would tear them all apart and she wanted to be able to move on with her life away from Tyler.

"You are quite," said Cody after a few moments. He knew that she was hurting so much, but he just wanted to be there for her. Part of him wanted to just kiss her. The other half wanted to be the one she confided in. He was jealous of J.D. and he hated that part.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"I understand. How are you really doing Liz?"

"I honestly am doing pretty well. Just being here is helping me. I feel safe for the first time in a long time. I am really glad that you are here Cody. You always have a way of calming me no matter what is going on with me. Cody, I know that with you and J.D. living in the same place something is bound to come out. I just want to say that there is nothing between J.D. and I other than we are just friends."

"Liz, I'm not judging you for anything. You've been hurt and he's your friend. I'd expect him to do no less than be there for you."

"Thanks, I'm glad you understand. So I guess you're wondering exactly what happened with Tyler?"

"Liz, he hurt you. I don't need the details. All I want is for you to be happy and safe."

"I know, thanks, this is my stop," she said getting out of the truck.

"You want me to stick around for a little bit?"

"No, I think I can handle it. I'll call if I need you," she said leaning in the window and grabbing her jacket.

"Have a good day Lizzie."

"Thanks Cody."

Hobe was back in the offices with his father. He hadn't heard all of the details with Liz so he was asking Mitch about things. What Mitch told him broke his heart. He had admired his sister for so long. She was the one that had been strong and brave for him when their parents divorced. To have something like this happen to her was hard on all of them.

"You think that Tyler is going to try something again?"

"I don't know Hobe. All we can do is love her right now and help her find her feet."

"You know she used to call me to 'talk' at night when he wasn't there. I had no idea it was a cry for help. There were so many times when I wanted to drive up there and get her."

"Hobe, stop this isn't your fault. We just have to keep going and not dwell on it."

"Excuse me Captain, but we have reports of a strange guy wondering on the beach by tower 17," said Taylor.

"That's Liz's tower. Radio the trucks to be on the look out. Call Cody, J.D. and anyone else available," said Mitch running out the door and down the steps. Hobe was on his feet and about ready to jump in the truck.

"Hobe stay here."

"Dad, she's my sister!"

"Fine, but no heroic actions."

Meanwhile back on the beach at tower 17 Liz was setting up the tower and doing a walk down of the area of the beach she was covering for the day. Everything was normal for her and it felt good to have familiar territory around her. What she didn't know what the off in the distance Tyler was waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Tyler had colored his hair and was wearing beach attire. He was parked a couple of yards off of her tower. He knew that she was alone and he'd been watching her with J.D. the whole time too. He hated her for throwing it in his face that she was with another guy. He had to wait for the perfect moment. The perfect moment when she wasn't expecting him to be there and then he would make his move. He watched her walking along the beach headed back toward her tower. She looked so sexy in the skimpy bathing suite with the lifeguard logo. He'd been fantasizing about see her like this for the four years they were together. Now that it was in front of him he was enjoying it. She looked so confident like nothing could escape her as wrong.

"Hello," she said to Tyler as she passed him. He had to control himself not to blow things and just grab her right then and there.

"Nice day," he said to her.

"Yeah, supposed to be great weather and a nice tide. Are you here for the day?"

"Yeah, just taking the day off from work."

"Well have a good day," she said continuing to walk down to towards the tower. As she washed off her feet and walked backwards up the ramp Tyler lay back down on the towel. He would wait for her to walk back down before sneaking up behind her. Yes, things were going go well for Tyler. He had her right where he wanted her. If he couldn't have her no one would.


	6. Deception

"Hey Hobe!" said Manny walking up to him in headquarters. Hobe had been assigned to pool duty at the local pool teaching the kids how to swim.

"Manny, what's up? Looks like we get the kids today," he said handing him the schedule.

"Great, listen, I know that you probably don't know this, but is your sister like seeing anyone right now?"

"Manny…I don't really feel comfortable talking about this with you. You want to date my sister?"

"Yeah, she's so cool. She's beautiful and amazing. I mean I just saw her the other night at Cody's place and man…"

"OK, well she's just got out of pretty hard relationship. I don't think that right now is a good time to ask her."

"So, you think if I ask her though she's say yes?"

"I don't know Manny, but hey props for trying. Come on those kids are waiting for us. How old are you?"

"20,"

"I see well she's 23."

"You think she has an age preference?"

Hobe just held back the laughter and kept walking. He liked Manny, but sometimes his ideas got the better of him. As they walked towards the truck, a couple of the lifeguard stopped Hobe to tell him about his sister's tower being stalked. Hobe immediately got in the truck and radioed for more information. They were heading out to check on the situation. Mitch was radioing Lizzie, but wasn't getting an answer.

Lizzie walked the water and the people on the beach. It was probably the first time in a long time that she felt safe about Tyler. As she scanned the water she noticed that the guy on the beach towel wasn't there anymore so she started to scan the water to see if she could spot him. He gave her the creeps to be honest, but she was used to guys standing around her tower hassling her. At the same time the guy bothered her. He had a familiar look to him and his voice was similar to TY's, but she just told her self that she was being paranoid. After another ten to fifteen minutes Liz still didn't see the guy so she went back down on the beach to take a look.

Tyler was meanwhile stood waiting behind her tower. He had a can and red lifeguard shorts. He slowly made his way into her tower and waited for her to return. He had crossed over from being a nice guy to being a vicious one. He knew that Meg would have to listen to what he said if she wanted to live. All he was asking for was another chance at their relationship. It wasn't his fault that she was unhappy with things. He did everything he could to make her happy. She called him overbearing and he was controlling. He knew that his temper was something that needed work, but it was her fault she didn't do as he asked. Yes, it was Lizzie that was the problem and not him, but soon they would be back together and happy.

As Lizzie made her way back down the beach she made out one of the yellow trucks and it had its lights on. She wondered if there was something going on and walked over to Kendal's tower. Kendal was surprised to see the truck too.

"Hey Kendal, what do you make of this?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything have you?"

"No my side of the beach is good. Haven't had accidents all morning."

"Me either," she said as the truck pulled up and stopped. She found Mitch, Taylor, and J.D. in the truck. They all got out and trying not to scare her told her what the situation was.

"Lizzie, hi, listen, we have a situation. Apparently there is a guy by your tower who was reported acting strange this morning. Have you noticed him?"

"No, I mean there are a lot of guys, but nobody acting strange. You think it's Tyler?"

"Lizzie…" started J.D.

"No! No way, you are all crazy. I am not hiding from his anymore. I am a lifeguard. You hired me to save lives on this beach and that's exactly what I plan on doing. There isn't anything strange going on."

"Alright, but keep a look out. "

"Liz," said J.D.

"No, J.D. I am not giving up this job for him. I won't hide because of what he's done to me. You of all people here should know that isn't how I am. I deserve to live my life the way I want. Please, stop trying to protect me from him. This is why I left in the first place. I hated being under everyone's watch."

"Ok, just be careful," he said getting back in the truck.

They all left and Lizzie went back to her tower for the rest of the day. She took a break and went running for awhile and then went back to her tower. At the end of the day she started to close up her tower. Cody had the truck and was on his way out to get her. What he didn't know was how he was too late to help Lizzie from Tyler.

Liz walked into the main part of tower and picked up her bag. As she went to walk out the door though she felt something grabbed her from behind. Liz tried to fight back but her arms were pinned against her back. Tyler didn't say anything to her as he tied her hands together and placed a blindfold over her eyes. After she has stopped fighting him he spoke to her. Tyler had shut the tower door and grabbed his flashlight from the shelf.

"You know Lizzie, as tough as you are you aren't that smart. I've been watching you all day and I must say that you do look good in that bathing suit.

"Tyler, let me go, they are going to know it's you. You can't keep me here."

"Oh, but that's the glorious part of the story. See I love you darling and we need to spend some time together. You shouldn't have left me the way you did. I was very hurt to find that you had just left without saying goodbye."

"Go to hell Tyler. The truck is going to be here and then you are going to be done for. Cody isn't leaving without me. He knows I wouldn't leave my tower."

"Don't talk to me like that! So you left me for this guy? I gave you everything you could ever want. I love you Liz. I know exactly what you need. I can give you it all, but you left without so much as telling me. I know that there are things that you want to talk about so here I am ready to talk. Oh wait, I hear the lover boy. Yes, I believe he's here. I think I'll go have a chat with him. Too bad you won't get to say goodbye," he said placing duck tape over her mouth. Tyler walked out of the tower and jumped over the railing. Cody was standing outside of the truck talking on the radio. He was worried about Liz not being there.

"This is Madison; did Liz get picked up already?"

"Well there was a group of people who went to look for her earlier today so she might have been taken in."

"Ok, thanks," said Cody opening the door to the truck. Just as he went to get in the truck Tyler walked up from behind him and put him in a chokehold. Cody tried to fight, but Tyler knocked him out before he could. Tyler had been part of the military for four years before he and Liz meet. He was a spy and knew how to knock a guy out without hurting him. Once Cody was knocked out he went to get Liz.

"What did you do to him?! Cody!" yelled Liz once Tyler took the tape off of her mouth.

"Don't worry, I don't kill. I just knocked him out. By the time that he comes to we'll be long gone. Come on time to go,' he said carrying her out of the tower over his shoulder. He grabbed both of their bags. He placed Liz in the passenger side of the truck while he disposed of Cody's body in the tower. He didn't tie him up, since he didn't have anything, but he did leave a note saying that if they wanted to see Liz again that she was with her fiancé and not to worry about her that she would be in contact with them in a few days. He shut the tower door and walked down the ramp and into the truck driving down the beach and off onto the highway.


	7. Hostage

Lizzie had no idea where they were going or how far they had gone since they left the beach. She didn't know what had happened to Cody or how long it would take for anyone to know Cody or she happened to be missing. She knew that they would find her and she would survive whatever Tyler did to her. She kept thinking of J.D. and what he had said to her earlier that day. He had wanted to help her and now she didn't even know if she would see him again. The thought of never seeing anyone ever again was scary, but Liz knew that she could get away. They would find her and she would be home with them.

"Tyler, you can't get away with this."

"Lizzie, we are supposed to be together. You said that there wasn't anything we couldn't work through. I know that I haven't been there for you, but I don't want to give up on us before we actually figure out it doesn't work."

"So kidnapping me is how fixing this is going to work? You go to jail while I sit and wait for you to come out? Tyler, give it up. You have lost your mind and you've lost me. I don't love you anymore. I can't love you when you are like this. You scare me when you get like this. I wanted to talk to you, but you were always off with other people and doing other things. I can't spend time waiting. I can't take the abuse or the pain."

"Damn it; see there you go again saying all those negative comments. All we need is us. We just need to be alone just the two of us and time. I am not going to give up on us. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life loving you. I know that I've done things in the past that haven't been great, but I'm past that and soon so will you."

Back in the tower Cody was coming to. He felt the pain shooting through his back and neck. He opened his eyes and looked around. He knew he was in the lifeguard tower. He grabbed the phone and called for help. The operator answered and said that they were sending the medic truck out to him with Mitch and J.D. Cody hung up and started to stand when he saw the note and read what it said. He knew it was Tyler and he was going to find Liz. The truck arrived in ten minutes and Mitch helped him down to the back of the truck.

"What happened, Cody?"

"Tyler, he has Liz. He was in her tower…I never saw her, but he has her. He took the truck and locked me in the tower," he said handing him the note. Mitch read the note while J.D. assessed Cody's injuries. They got in the truck and headed back to headquarters. Everyone was waiting for word. Hobie ran out to meet them and Mitch told him about what happened. They all stood in the middle of the parking lot in disbelief. They called the police who said they would send someone over. J.D. helped Cody even though he was upset with him. Taylor, Mitch, and Hobie were sitting in the office. Mitch had called Liz's mom to tell her what happened. She raced over to headquarters as soon as she could.

"Mitch!" yelled Gail

"Gail!" he said walking over to her

"My baby's been kidnapped? How?"

"He was in her tower and took her."

"We'll get her back mom," said Hobie hugging his mother.

"Mitch, I am sorry I couldn't stop him from taking her,' said Cody walking up to them

"Hey, you did what you could. Don't beat yourself up over this. We'll get her back. J.D. did she say anything to you about Tyler when you were together the other day?"

"No, we didn't really talk about him. I didn't want to upset her. "

"It's ok."

"Mitch and everyone else talked to the police and waited. Mitch took Gail and Hobie home for the night. He told everyone to get some sleep for tomorrow. J.D. went with Mitch and Cody left to go back the apartment. They all felt so helpless knowing they had no idea what he looked like or which direction he went. They knew eventually he would have to ditch the lifeguard truck, but until the police tracked it down they would all just have to wait.

"Hobie, go get some sleep pal," said Mitch when they got home.

"She's going to be OK," he said to him mom

"I am sure she will," said Gail sitting down on the couch.

"You want something to eat?"

"Mitch, you don't think he'd hurt her?"

"I don't know Gail, but she's strong and she's survived so far."

"I had no idea he was such a bad guy. She never told me anything about him."

"Hey," he said holding her

Nobody slept that night. Everyone was still waiting for word for anything from the police. Cody was sitting in the living room in the dark when J.D. finally walked in with Manny. They both collapsed down on the couch next to Cody.

"I should have fought harder,"

"Hey, you did what you could. Lizzie is strong and she knows that Tyler isn't going to kill her, but the longer she's with him the more violent he is likely to become. Damn it I should have walked away from her this afternoon."

"Guys stop. Blaming yourselves isn't going to help Lizzie come back here any faster. I mean look at me. I was going to ask her out before and now I may never get the chance," said Manny. Cody and J.D. stopped and looked at him.

"You were going to ask out the Elizabeth Buchanan?" said J.D.

"Yeah, I mean she's been with worse, right?"

"Manny, listen man, Lizzie isn't just a girl you ask out like you are in high school. Besides I don't know that a new relationship is what she is looking for. She's a pretty high class woman. Not to mention the stipulations that comes with dating her. Dating the Captains daughter is serious business. You would be risking your career and your life. Mitch is a hard guy to please when it comes to Liz. Trust me we know, you remember having to be investigated by Hobie and Mitch on your first date?" said J.D.

"Are you kidding me Hobie was worse than Mitch was. I mean I had to lay out every single detail for him even kissing her. At least by the time the third date came around Liz stepped up and stopped him. She's tough too. I mean she didn't like something you did she told you."

"I can do that piece of cake," smiled Manny. J.D. and Cody laughed and threw pillows at him.

"Come on guys, Lizzie wouldn't want us sleep deprived so we can't do our jobs in the morning."

Everyone slept for the most part. In the morning everyone seemed to be at headquarters earlier than usual. The police were still looking for the truck. Taylor took over with most of the work assigning towers and making sure that people were still doing their jobs. Everyone did their best to stay busy. Mitch's ex-wife was still at his house. Mitch took the day off to be with Gail in case the police called him with news. Hobie went into to work knowing that Liz would want him too.

"Morning," said Mitch walking downstairs to find Gail making coffee.

"Morning," she said leaning against the counter.

"No word?"

"Nothing so far, I sent Hobie into work. Taylor called to say not to worry she could handle things."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok, didn't sleep much."

"I keep playing yesterday afternoon on the beach. I should have taken her back to her tower. I knew that it was too easy. I shouldn't have let down my guard."

"Stop. Blaming your self isn't going to bring her home any faster. What do you know about Tyler?" she said sitting down at the table. The police wanted them to think of all the times that Liz told them about Tyler. J.D. was working with a sketch artist to get a profile out on Tyler since he's the only one that had seen him.

"She called me a couple of times to say she's met a guy who she liked. He seemed to really care for her from what she told me. They were supposed to be coming to visit last week, but something happened and they couldn't make it. I would have never guessed that he'd been hurting her physically. She always sounded so happy on the phone."

"Just like her father, really good at hiding her feelings from people."

"I just hope that he hasn't hurt her by now."

"She's strong like her parents. She's going to get through this," said Gail taking his hand in hers.

Meanwhile Liz and Tyler had stopped at a local motel and ditched the truck. They'd checked in under an assumed name that Tyler made up. He sat Liz down on the bed and took of the blind fold, but didn't untie her. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't escape him. She hadn't said anything to him for most of the ride.

"Where are we?"

"We're in a motel outside of town. You hungry?"

"Tyler, I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by dragging me here, but I'm not doing it."

"We're together Liz. We can do whatever we want. I love you and I'm going to take care of you. What do you want to eat?"

"Burgers," she said knowing that arguing with him would only set him into a rampage.

"I'll be right back there is a burger joint down the street," he said unplugging the phone and taking the cord out. He grabbed her and tied her to a chair to make sure she wouldn't run out on him.

"Tyler, this doesn't trust me,"

"Well you don't have the greatest history of staying put now do you?"

"Tyler we can work this out. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Now shut up," he said putting a gag in her mouth. Tyler walked out of the room and Liz tried to get free, but the cord was cutting into her skin. Her cell phone was in her bag which was in the closet. She would have to be careful about everything she did around Tyler. He was psychotic and anything would set him off. She sat there thinking of her family back home searching for her. They had dumped the truck off in gas station a couple of miles back and gotten into another vehicle. They would find the truck, but would they even know where to start looking for her? Liz closed her eyes praying that it would all be over. Tyler knew that he had screwed up, but he had come too far to just give up now. They want her back then they would have to come and get her from him.

"Will that be all? Mister?" asked the guy behind the counter

"Yes, that will be all."

"A lot of food for one man."

"Actually my wife is over at the hotel waiting for me."

"On vacation?"

"Yeah, just passing through."

"Well enjoy,"

Tyler walked back over to the hotel to find Liz still tied up to the chair. He smiled at her and untied her. He gave her the food and they ate together. Liz knew that since Tyler cared for her that she wouldn't starve to death. She felt sorry for him mostly that he couldn't get past her, but at the same time it made her realize that he did care. She had imagined their future and when she looked back on the last few months she didn't really understand what went wrong.

"Tyler, you said that you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that all the things that you accused me of weren't true. I never was with another woman when I was away. My Aunt was dying so I was going to see her."

"Nice try,"

"Lizzie, I know that I haven't left you with the most trustworthy image of me, but I never intentionally hurt you."

"Tyler, I think we just got going in different directions and instead of addressing the issue we fought over it."

"I just don't understand why you left so abrupt?"

"Tyler you would spend nights at the bars getting drunk and come see me. You hit me on more than one occasion. I ended up taking care of you more than I wanted every time you'd get in trouble I would be there to bail you out. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave."

"Lizzie…I am so sorry."

"Tyler please we don't have to do this. Let's just go back. I'll tell them it was a misunderstanding."

"No, we aren't going back. Damn it Liz I love you and I am going to prove to you that I can be the only man you need."

"Tyler I need all the men in my life. I need Hobie and Dad. I need Cody and J.D."

"No, those guys are just using you. They failed at making you happy. They don't get another chance, but us? We belong together."

"Tyler, J.D. and Cody love me and they wouldn't kidnap me to prove it. Please just take me home."

"No, now shut up and eat."


End file.
